


Exactly What I Need

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [19]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/)**aerogroupie** 's prompt, "Hormones in key. A slow whispered wet confession from our body heat."

Andy presses Ryan against the mattress, his mouth attacking every inch of skin he can get to. When Ryan moans, it's one note, and Andy's is another; together a single chord, the most beautiful combination of notes imaginable. They've done this a hundred times, but this time feels more special. Maybe it's the weed, maybe it's the adrenaline rush from the show, neither of them cares.

Everything seems to be moving in half-time, slower than life itself.

"I love you," Andy whispers against Ryan's cheek, and nothing else exists in the world but them.

When Ryan breathes back, "I love you too," it sounds like a confession.

Like the end of something and the beginning of something else.  



End file.
